


Easy Begninnings

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakura never truly expected a big romantic production for her first time. Good thing, too, considering who she's dating.





	Easy Begninnings

Even long before they got together Sakura knew that Shikamaru was a lazy guy who preferred to do things at his own pace if at all. Their friends called him gentlemanly for waiting and taking their relationship at a slow pace but when the two of them were alone she ribbed Shikamaru mercilessly that she knew better. He was no gentleman; he was just too lazy to go fast. 

They had been together for nearly three months before they finally got around to doing anything more intimate that sharing a few languid kisses. Luckily Sakura was the take charge type who had gone in to this relationship expecting exactly what she got, a man who preferred to simply lay back and watch things happen. 

Not to say that he couldn’t be motivated to take action of his own. Sakura very much approved of his contributions to their fumbling explorations and she wasn’t shy about letting him know that. 

Six months after they started dating Sakura pressed her boyfriend down in to the bed, threw her leg across his lap, and told him in no uncertain terms that she was very interested in taking another step forward. As she didn’t happen to be wearing either a shirt or a bra at the time, it was rather obvious what she meant by that. 

“If you feel like you’re ready,” was all he said, eyes already drifting down the curve of her neck to rest somewhere at his own eye level. Sakura grinned down at him and tucked a single finger under his chin to bring his gaze back up to her own.

“Are you?” she asked. 

“Been ready for a while,” he admitted. “I just didn’t mention it. Didn’t want to push you or anything.”

“Okay, remind me to be annoyed with you about that later because right now I have other things on my mind. Important things. Things like this.” Sakura held up a condom, which Shikamaru snatched from her while trying very hard to maintain a lazy expression.

Rather than reply to that he lifted his hips as much as he could with her straddled across his thighs and tried to pull down his trousers without seeming like a teenager fumbling at his first time. Just because this actually was both of their first times didn’t mean he wanted to look so nervous. After wriggling out of his shirt as well he rolled the condom down on to himself, glad that she said nothing about how hard he was already at the mere mention of sex. 

Clad in only a pair of lacy underwear, Sakura offered her boyfriend a slightly shaky smile before leaning down to kiss him, wrapping both arms around his neck. She could feel hands resting lightly on her hips and Shikamaru smiling in to their kiss and just those two things settled a great deal of the butterflies in her stomach. 

The fluttering in her belly started anew for an entirely different reason when she felt Shikamaru begin to stroke up and down the tops of her thighs, slowly working his way inward until his thumbs brushed up against the line of her underwear. He paused for a moment before tracing the line of her opening through the lace, making her groan out loud and kiss him harder. 

“You don’t...really need to prepare me or anything,” she admitted with a slight flush of embarrassment. 

“Won’t it hurt if you’re not...uh...aroused or whatever?”

“It took me fifteen minutes to work up the nerve to come and give you the condom. What do you think was on my mind that whole time? Trust me, I’m plenty aroused right now.” 

Shikamaru chuckled and conceded the point. “Someone’s in a hurry.”

“This someone is impatient and horny so hurry yourself along, Nara, or I’ll go take care of myself!” 

“You really know how to motivate a guy, Haruno.” 

Without further ado he dipped his fingers under the hem of her panties and pulled them aside. It definitely would have been better to take them off altogether but she had neither the confidence to do so beforehand nor the patience to do so now. Actually, she realized as he dipped one finger inside just to be sure she felt wet enough, it was kind of erotic–sort of like they were sneaking in some kind of forbidden act when no one was looking.

Shikamaru’s hands were shaking as they helped guide her to the right spot to sink down on to him and Sakura gripped his shoulders so tightly they almost bruised as she worked him inside herself. Shikamaru waited patiently, holding himself still despite the urge to buck up further in to that tight, wet heat. 

Finally she was fully seated and he watched her shift minutely with a slightly uncertain expression.

“How’s it feel?” he asked, curious and worried and much more nervous than he wanted her to know. Her nose scrunched and he felt his heart clenching inside his chest.

“Very weird,” was all she said. Shikamaru stared for a moment. 

“That’s not very encouraging.”

“It’s a good weird!” Sakura insisted with a slight giggle, head dropping forward to rest on his shoulder. “It’s just new so it’s weird but it definitely feels good too, I promise.”

“Alright. Just let me know when you’re ready to keep going, I guess.” 

Sakura shifted her weight a couple more times before nodding, although he had the impression that she was nodding more to her internal monologue than to him. Probably giving herself as pep talk of some sort. When she very carefully lifted her hips at last and slid back down his length he couldn’t help but groan at the sensation of it. 

As though that one noise had suddenly amped up her confidence, Sakura rolled her hips again in a new way and began to move up and down rapidly, like she couldn’t get enough. Shikamaru had barely enough mental power to let his head fall back against the couch cushions and hang on tight for the ride. His spine arched every time she sank back down to envelope him in that incredible tightness until he began to wonder if he might lose his mind before they were finished. 

When Sakura began to moan and clench, Shikamaru close his eyes and prayed that it meant she was as close as he was. This felt as amazing as he had thought it would and despite his embarrassment over not lasting long, he really couldn’t help it. It was hardly his fault that his girlfriend was so hot. 

“Oh  _kami_  Shika,” Sakura breathed, making him shudder. “Touch me. Please touch me. I need to cum  _right now._ ”

Unable to answer verbally, Shikamaru grunted and struggled to unclench his fingers from around her hip so that he could reach down between them. Curious, he bypassed where she had pleaded him to touch at first so that he could reach lower, tracing her opening where it stretched around him and feeling himself sliding in and out. Both of them gasped at the sensation of it. 

His curiosity lasted only for a moment before he lifted his thumb to her clit as she had asked him to and began to draw frantic circles around it. From exploring other intimate acts, he knew without looking that it would be swollen and red with arousal. With his eyes closed he could draw up the memory of what it would taste like on his tongue and just thinking about it made him stroke her faster, his other hand encouraging her to increase the pace of her hips as well. He was so close it felt like fire licking underneath his skin.

“ _Fuck!”_ Shikamaru came with his teeth clenched, curling in to the woman riding his lap while he tried to keep his thumb moving. 

When Sakura finally fell over the edge as well he gasped anew at the sensation of it. He’d thought she felt tight before but it was nothing to how it felt to be squeezed by her inner walls as they pulsed with an orgasm that had her shaking atop him. 

“Holy chakra,” Sakura murmured. “That was...wow. That was wow. Good words. Very wordy good. Mhm.” 

Shikamaru barely found the energy to huff out a single breath of laughter. 

“Whatever you just said, I agree.” 

The two of them collapsed against the back of the couch, all of Sakura’s weight resting shamelessly on top of her boyfriend. She figured that a big strong shinobi like him could take it easily. Her body rose and fell with his heaving chest as both of them struggled to return their breathing to normal. 

Finally Sakura managed to brace her arms and push her still jittering body up in to a sitting position. She didn’t expect Shikamaru to shudder underneath her and grab at her hips, this time to keep her still. 

“Troublesome woman! Quit moving around like that. Everything’s...sensitive!” 

“Oh sorry,” she laughed. “I should probably get off though, so we can clean up?”

“In a minute.” Without bothering to open his eyes, Shikamaru fumbled around with his hand until he had found one of hers, weaving their fingers together. “Can’t you just give us a minute first?”

“Lazy,” she accused him. He didn’t refute the claim.

She didn’t really mind giving him a minute though. With his head tilted back and his hair in disarray, working its way out of his typical ponytail, there was just something about him that looked so domestic and utterly at peace. She rather enjoyed the image he made right then. 

“I love you, Shika.” The words slipped passed her lips without much thought and she sort of regretted that she ruined the scene before her as Shikamaru cracked one eye open to peer at her softly. 

“I guess I sort of like you too,” he said.

Sakura laughed and shook her head. Then just because he was being difficult instead of mushy she made sure to grind her hips a few times against his protests to make him quiver before lifting herself away to go clean up. 

Their first time hadn’t really been anything like she imagined it would be but Sakura couldn’t bring herself to wish that it had gone any other way. Every moment she shared with Shikamaru was perfect no matter what they were doing and she hoped that would never change. 

She hoped  _they_  would never change. 

 


End file.
